


South Park One Shots (Requests are OPEN)

by Isbus



Category: South Park
Genre: Dominance, Light Bondage, Multi, One Shot Collection, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Isbus
Summary: A one shot collection for the characters of South Park! Requests are open!





	1. I know what you’re thinking

Either “About time!”, “Why?”, or “Everyone else made one, so why you?”. Well, I think that what lead me to making this is because of this dream I had ([quotev.com/18point1degreesCelsius/journal](https://www.quotev.com/18point1degreesCelsius/journal)) so I was inspired to make a story and felt the need to make more stories like that. So, I hope you enjoy! 

Requests are open! Just tell me the ship (wether it be a x reader or a character x character), if the characters are normal or not, and the type (Lemon/smut, fluff, no type). I would recommend also giving a theme but it’s optional. If you are not specific with how you want your spaghetti I will make it with worms and blood! 

Summary: Requests are open, be specific on your request, yadayada.


	2. I am your King | Eric Cartman x Reader (Very sexual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> ..  
> ... 
> 
> HOT

Tags: Dominance, sex, bondage, chubby

Note: This one shot takes place during South Park: The Stick of Truth. They are older though. NO FIVE YEAR OLD SEX! 

You recieved a letter. It said, “Meet at Koopa Keep (Cartman’s house) and join the battle between humans and elves”, in sloppy writing. _What’s the worse that could happen?_ were the exact words that rushed through your head. So, like any good main protagonist, you gone outside and stepped towards Eric’s house which was pretty close to yours. 

You knocked on the door and talked with Mrs. Cartman, ambling towards the backyard as you spoke. Once you took your first step out the back door, you saw multiple characters such as Scott Malkinson, Clyde Donovan, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, and of course, the fatass himself, Eric Cartman.

”Ah, welcome, [Y/N], to Koopa Keep!” Eric announced while stepping towards you. 

Everyone smiled and turned towards you. “Hello!” Scott said with his lisp. 

“Hmph-lph!” Kenny’s muffled voice made it hard to hear, but you assumed that he (I mean she) said ‘Hello’. 

“Hello there, fair maiden!” Butters waved but Eric glared at him. “I- I uh mean, [Y/N]!” 

You laughed. “Cartman, what are we doing?” You asked. He began to explain the game. You should already know about how it works. “So what should I do first?” 

“You need an outfit. This isn’t Normal: The Game.”-Cartman responded, making you tilt your head-“Well what’s your class? Fighter, mage, thief, or jew?” You responded with your favorite out of the four options. “Well then I’ll get you an outfit immediately. Butters! Get her a (insert class here) dress!”  Butters rushed into the tent and pulled out a dress, creating blush on your face. 

“Where should she change?” Butters questioned without thinking of what Cartman would respond with.

“In my room, with me.” He replied with a dark tone. Your face turned an even brighter red when hearing such a lewd sentence. 

Butter’s jaw dropped down by an inch. “Grand wizard, ah-are you sure she shouldn’t dress in your room, alone? Wouldn’t that be a b-better idea?” Eric gave him a stare that shown anger at his disapproved words. Butters sighed, giving up on the battle with the Grand Wizard. 

“Now, [Y/N], follow me.” He took your dainty hand and held your dress, clutched in his gloved hand as if Craig would steal it like the thief that he is. Cartman tugged you inside the house, not speaking even though his mom would ask what we were doing. You were pulled up the stairs even though you were scared of what he was planning. He opened his door and you looked around in awe. “Come on, move your sweet ass.” 

Your cheeks which were once pink, darkened from the comment, turning to a dark red. Once you shuffled forward towards his bed, he shut the door and pushed you down onto said bed. “Huh?” Your heart was beating louder and faster than usual. You couldn’t place your finger on what he was planning on doing, and you couldn’t tell how you felt about the situation, but you knew that this was gonna take a turn for the worse. 

Eric grinned when seeing you breathing from your mouth with shaking exhales, setting the dress down and grabbing your hands which were positioned exactly how he wanted it. He shut his mouth just to part them in a sexy way, face getting closer to you the more your eyes widened.

You stared at him while he smiled and tilted his head. “What’s the matter, hot stuff? Is this your first time?.” He smirked and snickered lasciviously. His laugh gotten quieter once his lips gotten closer to yours. Those pillows felt like clouds once they were pressed to your mouth, feeling like Heaven when he licked your bottom lip. You opened wide enough to where his tongue could make its way to yours. 

You could feel pleasure run through you each time your tongues met, shivering with anticipation for his next move. Eric’s tongue slid from yours, to your teeth, to your buccal. You loved this feeling, it made you horny to feel him move in more ways than just his tongue. Your head tilted a little to see his hips- they moved left, right, up, and down.

He took a notice of you and pulled away, making you whine a little in your head. Although you couldn’t complain to much; you’d go blue and purple from the loss of breath. 

He fleered when you tried escaping from his grasp. “No no no! You’re gonna keep them like that or you will be punished.” You never thought he would be like this, but I guess you never saw the true side of him. When he let go, you put your hands over your head, ready to be strung up by him. You were kinda kinky but you didn’t really talk much about it. 

He strutted over to his dresser and pulled out a zip tie while you began to take off your clothes while he wasn’t looking. When he looked over, he whistled like a wolf, making you chuckle. All you had on was a bra and panties which you kept on so that he could take them off. He waltzed over to you and tied the tie around your wrists. 

“Tell me your dirtiest secret...” he whispered in your ear. 

You moaned once he licked your ear. “Well, I once jerked off the Jew Elf King.” He nodded and began to slip the dress on to you. 

“Wow...” he licked his lips. “You look better like this.” It had a shackle on its stomach area. He turned you over before you could say anything. Your hands were still above your head. You couldn’t see what he was about to do, but you did feel yourself tugged off the bed by your zip tie.  

“W-What?” You felt the sexual feeling go away once the door was opened he was dragging you out of the room. You slipped down the stairs on your ass, pulling you out to the backyard and dropping you onto the grass. Everyone that saw you were shocked. 

“What happened?” Scott inquired with his lisp. 

Everyone stepped closer to you and Eric. “She’s a traitor.” Maybe next time you shouldn’t talk about your sex life in front of him, if you ever get the chance to again.


End file.
